


The Emerald Gems

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, BAMF Bella, Belladonna - Freeform, Bloodshed, Drama, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Mafiaward, Mentions of Rape, Mobward, Smut, Trafficking mentioned, Violence, mafia, mafioso - Freeform, mentions of abuse, organised crime, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Bella just can’t seem to catch a break. She escapes the clutches of one evil man and seems to fall into another’s after witnessing something she wasn’t supposed to.However, it could turn out to just be the opportunity of a lifetime as the green eyed man throws her a life line.‘He sat there, smirking at me, his green eyes sinful and full of dark promises. I swallowed, unsure about how to process this sudden information.The choice was simple, either die, or marry the sexiest man alive, who just so happens to be the biggest mob boss.I crossed my legs and unconsciously clenched my thighs and his smirk widened, somehow sensing the growing heat between my legs. I rolled my eyes but sighed, already knowing my answerI guess I was marrying a crime boss.’Edward/Bella





	1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

My mind was stuck, playing the events of the last hour on a continuous loop. I was waiting for the feelings to come back, any feeling to come back. The fear I’ve felt all these years living with him, the disgust as I met his eyes or the anger as he slapped my mother, but none came back.

I was hoping to feel guilt or even remorse for what I had done, for the monster I had become, but I could not find the faintest trickle of any of those emotions. But that wasn’t to say I was relieved either.

It just wasn’t at all what I had imagined.

Ever since I was a little girl, ever since he appeared into my life, I knew what I had to do to get rid of him, what lengths I had to take to keep my mother safe. I imagined sweet revenge over and over, thinking of all the ways to end him, some too creative for a thirteen year old to be thinking of.

But no matter how they were all planned out from simply turning him to the cops or torturing him for days on ends, they all ended the same way. Satisfaction and relief filling me when his miserable life ended.

But I felt none of that.

I felt absolutely nothing.

Just completely numb.

The sun had long ago disappeared and it was getting dark in the abandoned warehouse, but despite it all, I could still see him. I could see the cold blue of his eyes, the disgusting grey stubble on his face, his greasy hair, and most importantly, the bloody hole in between his brows.

I sighed, leaning on a nearby wall, thinking of how to get rid of this. I figured I’d just burn the corpse first then burn the building, to make sure evidence wasn’t left. The warehouse was on the edge of the city and would take a while for anyone to notice it was burning.

Suddenly, I heard voices.

I ducked.

_Was it the cops? Did they find me? Did they hear the gunshots?_

There was a large shattered glass window separating me from the newcomers and I squatted, hiding behind the short wall under the window.

I peeked a little, to see what was going on.

There were several deep voices, clicking of shoes and some heavy shuffling before they came into my view. There were four of them, all dressed heavily in black expensive suits and shiny shoes and one scrawny pale man being dragged in.

“I swear...it w-wasn’t me...” the scrawny man stuttered in an accent, shivering as he was forced on his knees. One of the guys, with light brown hair stood over him. His back was to me, but from his stance and the way that everyone else was looking at him, he was definitely the leader.

”Tell me, where is Vladimir?” His voice wasn’t too loud, but you could hear the anger hidden behind his calm tone. Involuntarily, I shivered.

”Over my dead body.” The man spat. The leader sighed.

”As you wish.” And in an instant, he had pulled out a gun and blasted the guys brains out and I almost jumped. With my sudden movement, broken glass had crunched under me and I cringed. The sound was quiet, barely noticeable, but I knew I had been heard.

I ducked back into my hiding position all the while my eyes darting around for a quick and easy escape. I only had three bullets left in the stupid revolver because James had taken two of mine. I wouldn’t be able to kill them and the door was too faraway from me and they could get a couple shots at me in the time it took me to run there.

I sighed.

I gave up. In that moment, I gave up trying to fight for my life and accepted that the last thing I saw would be the barrel of a gun pointed at me. Footsteps approached me, getting closer to my position.

I heard the familiar click of the safety on the gun being removed and something cold being pressed to my temple before I saw two shiny shoes step into my line of vision.

”Get up.” The voice was calm, but demanding, accented with a Southern drawl to it and I looked up to the owner. He wasn’t the leader. This one had blond hair till his chin and sharp blue eyes. 

“I said get up.” He growled. He didn’t give me a chance, grabbing my upper arm and yanking me towards him, with my back toward his chest and the gun still pressed firmly against my temple.

I hope they just killed me quickly.

He pushed me to where the men were and all eyes fell on me and I looked around the room. Two of the buff guys were tan with dark hair and eyes and they had the unfortunate task of cleaning up. The other buff guy, stood beside the leader. I assumed him and the guy holding me were the right hand men.

”Jasper, what have you got there?” The leader asked. He had green eyes and a cocky smirk. Upon closer inspection, his hair was more of a bronze colour, mixed with brown and blonde, like his hair couldn’t decide what colour to be.

He was handsome and I might have been interested if he wasn’t going to kill me.

”Found her hiding in the back.” The guy, Jasper, didn’t sound anything like the New York accent his leader had and I absentmindedly wondered where he was from.

”You, what’s your name girl?” The leader addressed me, tuntbing his blazing green eyes from his friend, to me.

”What does it matter? You’re going to kill me anyway. No point getting acquainted with a dead girl.” I scoffed. He frowned.

”Maybe you’re right. But I asked a question and I expect an answer.” He stepped closer. With a jerk of his head, Jasper let me go and stepped back, but kept his gun pointed at me.

”I found a dead guy back there. What were you doing in this building?” Jasper took over.

”Isn’t it obvious?” I sneered at his growl, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

Is that all the man can speak in? It was silent, no one responded. I sighed once again, this time, the numb feeling giving way to exhaustion. I was drained, both mentally and physically. I just wanted it to be all over.

”Just hurry up and do it.” I murmured, looking down at my scuffed boots. Like my tattered jeans and ripped sweater they were splattered with blood and damp with rain. I shivered, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking.

Seems like the adrenaline from earlier was finally beginning to wear off. My knees buckled and gave way and my body greeted the floor. I cursed myself mentally at the poor timing my body had. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

”How the fuck can a little girl catch you unaware? Did no one bother checking the warehouse? What if that was the Feds?!” I kicked the nearest chair besides me and it landed a couple of feet away with a thud.

I quickly took a few calming breaths.

Esme would not be happy that I was ruining her mahogany dining set.

”Do you at least know who she is?” I asked, much calmer. Jasper, my right hand man stood forward, sliding a manilla envelopes towards me. I pulled out the papers in them.

”There wasn’t much we could find about her, but Jenks pulled something out.” Jasper explained as I glanced skeptically at the half empty personal report.

_Name: Bea Smith_

_Age: 20_

_Born: London. Moved to New York in 2015._

_Relationship status: Unknown_

_Address: 25 Wick Road, New York, New York State_

“This is it?” I asked.

“For now. Jenks is doing some further digging.” Jasper nodded, standing up straighter. I sighed, refilling my glass with more bourbon. Jasper was one of the best I had. He wouldn’t ever give me a half assed report. My mind flashed back to the girl, with the wide hazel eyes. The look of defeat and pain and resignation swirling in them made my stomach drop.

I knew she had a tale to tell and I wondered why I was she was giving up on life at such a young age.

”What do you want us to do boss?” Emmett asked. I realised I had left my men in silence, which none of them dared to interrupt, except my brother. I downed my drink and rubbed my face. My men did not need to see me so distracted and affected.

”I want you and Jasper to keep an eye on the girl. She’s currently downstairs, in the care of my father. Everyone else, return to your usual patrol and finish up everything.” They all nodded before leaving to their respective jobs, leaving me alone in my office to down another drink.

My stomach rumbled so I headed downstairs into the kitchen, to grab a late dinner.

”Edward, you know what I say about eating dinner so late.”

”Sorry Ma, won’t happen again Ma.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she huffed, but fixed me a bowl of her famous casserole and a large helping of bread. She loved it when I did that. I’d just give her my most charming smile and give her a kiss. It softened her up and helped me when I was in a spot of trouble with her.

A deep sigh interrupted my thoughts and I looked up from my food to see Esme leaning on the kitchen counter, looking deep in thought.

”Don’t think too hard Mom or your head just might explode.” It was something she always used to tell me as kid when I was overthinking things. She looked up, the briefest smile crossing her face, before it was replaced with that deep thinking look again. I finished my food and turned my attention to her.

”What’s wrong?” She shuffled a little, looking unsure for a second, before another sigh escaped her.

”Just worried about the girl.”

”Ma.” I sighed too. I didn’t know what to say, what to even think about the unconscious brunette.

”She’s hurt Edward. Badly. All the bruises and marks on her, they just remind me of me.” She looked upset and I stood up to give her a hug, all the while mulling her words over.

”So you think..?” Before I could finish off my sentence, a loud throat clearing interrupted me. I turned around to see Emmet standing there’s a strange hardness in his eyes. I frowned, turning to face him, my gut churning uncomfortably.

If Emmett was acting like this then it can’t be something good.

”Emmett?” Mom asked. He straightened up.

”The man found in the warehouse. Jenks finally identified him.” I frowned. Why isn’t he hurrying up.

”It’s James.” I sucked in a breath just as Mom gasped loudly, clinging to me for support. For a second I thought I misheard. “That girl, whoever she is, managed to kill James.” Even with his repetition, it wasn’t helping the news sink in. My mother sobbed into my chest and I turned to her, holding her gently and guiding her to the living room to sit. I paused by Emmett.

”Get the family gathered.” 

“Already on it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up with a familiar dull ache all over my body, the pain slowly increasing and pushing away the soothing blanket of slumber that cocooned me. I shifted, waiting for the gust of cold draft to wash over me and rouse me from my peaceful sleep. But it never came. I felt warm and cosy and the sheets beneath me were so soft and silky, I never wanted to get up.

That thought alone had me sit up straight.

Well, try to. My body felt like it was underwater as I struggled to push myself up.

My head pounded at the sudden movement and my ears were ringing. A part of my brain registered another person was in the room, talking to me, but with the ringing in my ears I couldn’t hear anything.

After a few calming breaths, the throbbing pain in my head dulled to a distant ache and I opened my eyes to see a blonde man peering down at me. He was smartly dressed in a nice blue shirt and some black dress trousers. He smiled.

”It’s nice to finally see you up. You’ve been out for quite a while.” His voice smooth and professional, accented with that of a typical New Yorker.

”Do your remember what happened?” It took me a moment to realise he had asked me a question. I blinked up at him for a second before everything hit me like a freight train.

”I-he...” I was at a loss for words. I wasn’t sure who this man was or who he worked for. For all I know it could be a trap. What do I say?

”I need to leave.” Was all I managed to gasp, suddenly panicking. Were the men going to return? Would they finish me off? 

“Miss Smith? Miss Smith? Bea! I need you to calm down, you’re not going anywhere.” Two firm hands on my bare shoulders stopped me in my attempt to get up from the bed. It took me a second to realise he knew my name.

Maybe not my real name, but my name nonetheless.

Someone must have heard the commotion going on and barged into the room, looking around for any signs of danger. He was one of the large bulky guys from that night, the one with the dimples and dark curly hair.

”How do you know my name?” I clutched the blanket closer to myself, suddenly feeling very naked under the intense stare from two strange men. The clothes I was wearing, a thin lacy camisole and the shorts were definetly not mine and I shuddered, wondering who changed me.

”Emmett get Esme. No ones going to hurt you okay? You have quite the few bruises and you need to rest.” He spoke quietly and gently, as if talking to a frightened animal. Though I suppose, to some extent I was.

The large bulky guy, Emmett as the blonde man had addressed him, had left and returned no later with a caramel haired women in tow. She was beautiful, dressed impeccably in her pencil dress, but it was her large brown eyes so full of warmth that drew me in.

”Oh Sweetie, you must be so scared. Don’t worry, my husband is a doctor and will take care of you.” Upon glancing at the hulking guy looming over the doorway, she chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing my hand gently. “Don’t worry about Emmett. He couldn’t hurt a fly.” A part of me wanted to mention the guy who got shot, but I held back, enjoying the small comfort of her hand rubbing circles over mine.

”Whats your name sweetie?” She asked, her smile small and encouraging. My eyes shot to the blonde man.

”He knows.” My tone was sharp, accusatory, but he ignored it and smiled.

”Yes, I do. My apologies for startling you. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme. You must be Bea.” I nodded but said nothing further. For all I knew, their kindness could be an act, a sick cruel game of getting me to trust them and to lower my defences and strike when I was most vulnerable.

”Bea Smith, is that your name?” Esme asked. There was no accusation hidden in her voice, but I could tell that she somehow didn’t believe me. 

“That’s what it says on the papers.” I responded. Not a lie, but not a truth either.

”You sound like you’re far from home. Where are you from?” She had yet to let go of my hand and I had yet to pull it from her. The warmth from her hand, her voice and her eyes all washed over me, calming my frazzled nerves and had me yearning for the same loving gestures from the woman who gave me life.

I sighed, looking down, away from the curious gazes.

_Now is not the time for wishful thinking._

”It’s okay sweetie. How about you shower get dressed and we can talk over dinner.” I nodded again, making no move to speak. The men left the room and after Esme guided me to a large en suite bathroom. She set out towels and bathrooms and after I convinced her I could shower fine on my own, she retreated back to the bedroom, leaving me with my loud thoughts.

As I took in the grandeur of the bathroom and the brands on the shampoos, I sighed again, wondering what the hell I got myself involved in.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I decided to make full use of the bathroom and enjoy what little moments I had left before I made my way out of the room and faced inevitable doom. So I used all the nice smelling shampoos and put on a geneorous dose of conditioner and lathered up my body until I was uncomfortably foamy. I exited the luxurious shower and paused at my reflection.

My cheeks were slightly hollow from where I had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. The circles under my eyes were dark, but not puffy anymore. My busted lip, the angry red scar on my forehead that cut through my eyebrow and the bruises along my ribs were all evidence to James’ tyranny. But the dull ache of my shoulders and my stiff fingers were evidence of my victory.

Wrapped in the fluffiest bathrobe I’d ever felt, I left the bathroom and startled at the sight of an unfamiliar girl on my bed. Where was Esme?

She was short and petite, that much I could tell even when she was a little far from me. Her hair was black, cropped and styled in a pixie cut that emphased her elfin features.

Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at me and skipped over to me. She was really short, and I towered over her with my 5’8” easily.

”You’re the mystery girl that my brother can’t stop talking about.” Her voice was light and high.

”Um...who?” I asked, unsure of how to respond. She just giggled and shook her head, dragging me by my arm to the walk in wardrobe.

”I’m Alice Cullen. You’ve already met my parents. I just know we’re going to be great friends.” She rambled. She flitted about the closet for a minute before coming back with a beautiful deep green gown. It was soft, crushed velvet.

”Esme likes us to dress up for meal times. The whole family’s going to be there. Dress to impress.” She shoved it into my hands and although the gown was beautiful, I was uncomfortable at the thought of wearing a dress.

”Can I look for my own outfit?” She pouted for a second, putting the dress aside, and gesturing for me to have a look. I could feel her eyes on me, judging my choices before I even made them.

The place was full of dresses and skirts of every kind and every colour, most of which I couldn’t even name. It was overwhelming really. From one day having only a pair of each clothing item and the next being shown around a wardrobe a fashion designer would envy. I frowned, rummaging through the stacks looking for a simple pair of trousers.

I found two trousers at the back. Both were smart dress trousers, one was plain black and one was white, with printed flower designs. I opted for the black one, now looking for an appropriate top. I decided on a simple white dress shirt.

”Girls aren’t really supposed to wear pants. Only the boys are.” For a second she grimaced at my choice and I furrowed my brow at her slightly sexist remark, but she distracted me by pulling out these massive stilettos and waving them around my face.

”No, I am not wearing that!” The words came out a little too harsh than I intended and she pouted again and dropped them.

”Sorry, it’s just that I’ve never really worn heels and I don’t want to fall flat on face. First impressions right?” I chuckled awkwardly, hoping she wouldn’t remain upset with me. Got to keep on everyones goodside in case something happens.

”It’s okay. Just hurry up, everyone’s waiting for you. I’ll be outside if you need me.” And with that she skipped off and I changed. The lacy underwear was soft and the clothes I wore were tight and fit me like a glove, and for once I felt good.

I combed through my hair quickly, leaving the light curls down my back and hide my bruised and scarred face and slipped on the only flat shoes I could find; a pair of red ballet flats. I left the room and found Alice waiting for me by the door in her cute champagne coloured dress and she put her arm in mine, tugging me with her.

“I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

The house (more like mansion) was absolutely jaw dropping. If it weren’t for Alice guiding me through long corridors and spiralling staircases, would have no doubt been lost. It had a very modern design with touches of Victorian all over it.

We entered a large room with plush sofas and a nice fireplace. It was clearly the living room. Three familiar men dotted the place, all in expensive suits and all if them looking at me. I turned to Alice in question.

”It’s fine, they just want to talk while dinner is being set up.” She winked at me before skipping off and I was extremely unsure on how to feel at being left with three men who had once pointed a gun at me.

The leader, the one with the mesmerising green eyes gestured for me to have a seat on the loveseat opposite him. Warily, I did. Under the brightness of the lights, I could finally see him much better than I did in the dimly lit warehouse. His jaw was sharp, his cheekbones high and defined, his eyebrows thick and his eyelashes impossibly long. His eyes were a deep emerald, sparkling in the light, watching me curiously. 

His hair though was an unusual shade. Strands of light brown mixed with copper and blonde all made his hair look a strange shade of bronze, changing every time he moved his head. It was oddly mesmerising to watch.

”Miss Smith, how are you feeling?” His voice was smooth and velvety. I’ve never found the New York accent so sexy before.

”Can't complain, I’ve been worse.” I shrugged. He quirked a brow but said nothing else. I glanced up to see the large dimples guy, Emmett rifling through some CDs distractedly. The other one, the blonde man who had caught me that night was not distracted like his companion, but rather, his blue eyes bored through me with an intensity that rivalled the green eyes man. His eyes were quick and calculating and his stance almost militaristic.

”Well, I guess introductions are in order. I am Edward Cullen. This is Jasper Whitlock, my most trusted advisor and right hand man. That’s Emmett Cullen my brother.” He smirked at me. “What about you? I doubt Bea Smith is your real name.”

I paused for a moment, letting my thoughts war with each other. After a deliberate pause, I spoke up again. _Fuck it._

”Isabella Swan. That’s my real name.” I was trusting my gut. These people weren’t going to hurt me and the least I could do was be honest.

”Well Miss Swan, you must have some questions, I know I certainly do,” he chuckled sensually. Or maybe I just imagined it to be sensual. Either way, I was a little wary of what these said questions could be. 

_Now he has your real name, he can easily find what he wants._

I still don’t Know why I told him my name, especially after how hard I tried to restart and rebuild my life under a new name and new identity. But my gut was screaming it was the right thing to do, that these people somehow wouldn’t hurt me. After years of being alone, I knew better than to ignore my gut.

”Most will be addressed and answered after dinner, however I have one in particular that can’t wait,” He continued in his deep voice. I just stayed silent, letting him talk. “The man we found in the warehouse, you killed him, yes?” I nodded silently as an answer. He nodded to himself.

”Why?” He asked bluntly.

”He killed my mother before my very eyes and almost killed me. He left me for dead. But that came to bite him in the arse. A bullet to chest and one to the head I made sure that bastard was dead.” He raised a brow and looked deep in thought. I tore my gaze from his eyes, only now remembering the two spectators present in the room with us.

”I think that will suffice now. It’s time for dinner I think.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

The other two took that as some sort of cue to leave as they each made their exits promptly. Edward stood up gracefully and held out a hand for me before I had to chance to stand myself.

It was odd, no one had ever done such thing. Glancing up at him, I wondered exactly what his motive was. After a second of eyeing it warily, I took it, deciding if I didn’t it would be rude.

I was not prepared for what physical contact with him would do to me.

His hand was much larger than mine, a little rough and calloused. He gripped my hand tightly, pulling me up and the warmth from his hand sent tingles up my arm and shooting through my body. I wondered if he felt it.

As if answering my question, his hand tightened around mine and he pulled me closer to him, so that only a few inches separated out bodies. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin as his scent completely surrounded me.

He smelt like cologne, aftershave and his body wash, along with something unique and distinct. It was a dangerous mix. That along with the look he was giving me. His eyes, several shades darker, now a sinful jade were hooded and swiming with an emotion I didn’t want to name. His lips were slightly parted and I could feel his breath on my face, catching the faintest whiff of whiskey from it.

He continued looking down at me, never once stepping out of my way to let me pass or letting go of my hand. I had my head titled back to see his face since I only came up to his chin.

The whole exchange had probably only lasted a couple of seconds, but my habit of over analysing things was getting in the way as my mind raced with a million different possibilities.

Someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my daze. Glancing towards the door, I saw petite Alice glancing between us, giving her brother a pointed look and a scowl.

”Come on Bea, everyone is dying to meet you.” She hasn’t looked at me once, instead keeping her steady glare on the man still holding me captive with just his presence.

”My name is Isabella, but call me Bella.” She looked at me then, smiling at me and I noticed Edward frowning out of the corner of my eye. She held her hand out to me and I glanced back at the green eyed god I front of me. He didn’t make any move to step aside so I squeezed between him and the sofa.

I held back the urge to shiver as for a fleeting second my whole body pressed against him. I could feel my nipples harden and thanked god I was wearing a bra. 

Alice took my hand and quickly dragged me out of the room, leading me down the hall where the smell of food became stronger. She chattered about her family and how she was excited but all my mind could think of was the strange interaction with the green eyed man. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I finally understood why Alice had asked me to wear that dress. Everything and everyone looked so posh and formal that I felt underdressed. The room had a large crystal chandelier hanging. The table, a large rich mahogany, was decorated with dishes of every kind from a nice roast to steaming vegetables to fresh bread. It looked to be fit for a king. 

Then there were the people sitting at the table. Jasper and Emmett sat there. They wore their dark suits and both looked model worthy. Besides Emmett was a stunning blonde woman who made me feel like dirt compared to her. She was absolutely flawless from her makeup to her golden curls to her little black dress. The only flaw she had was the ugly scowl twisting her red painted lips. 

The man who had treated me, Carlisle, sat at the head, smiling warmly at me. He too was perfect with his blond hair and his dress shirt and slacks. Esme sat besides him she too perfect, smiling at me. 

Alice broke the silence. 

“Everyone, this is Isabella, or as she prefers to be called, Bella. Bella I’m sure you know most of us by now, but that’s Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and my father and mother Carlisle and Esme.” I could hear the excitement in her voice.

“Bella, please take a seat.” I nodded at Esme. Alice took the seat besides her and I took the one next to her, leaving only one seat at the other head of the head of the table, right next to me. 

I heard footsteps and without looking up, I knew it was Edward. He unbuttoned his jacket before taking a seat. 

“Edward, you’re late.” It was almost comical to see Esme, the sweet woman scold the man next to me, who had shot a man, like he was a little boy. 

“Sorry Ma.” Was all he grumbled. Carlisle then told everyone to help themselves and I watched fascinated as dishes were passed around. I had no idea where to begin. 

Alice, who was quickly becoming my favourite, must have seen my indecision and passed me all the dishes to take a little of each. 

I smiled at her in thanks and she smiled back. 

Feeling eyes burning into me, I looked around to see Esme and Carlisle glancing between us. They smiled at me when I caught their eyes. 

“So Bella, where are you from?” I’m sure Esme meant it to be a light question and I’m sure for many it was, but again I felt so conflicted about how to answer. 

“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She apologised and Rosalie scoffed, earning a few looks. 

“No it’s fine. I’m Italian and I was born in Florence. I only moved to London when I was eight.” Sometimes, if I was angry enough, my Italian accent would break through. 

“You’re Italian huh?” I almost started at the voice besides me. I looked to see Edward giving me an indescribable look and I nodded, too afraid to use my voice. 

“That’s wonderful! Isn’t that perfect Carlisle, an Italian girl to complete our Italian family.” I was confused by Esme’s words and I would have asked her about it had I not noticed the deep frown etched on Alice’s face. 

Quickly, with too much ease, she downed her entire glass of wine. I wasn’t the only one to notice. Jasper, who sat opposite me sighed deeply. 

“Alice.” The man besides me growled. She crossed her arms and ignored him, pouring herself another before Jasper snatched her glass away. 

“Why is it that Edward here can drink his liver dry but I can’t get a second glass of wine?” No one answered her and the tension in the room was palpable. 

Under the table, I grabbed Alice’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked at me for a second, the anger in her eyes diffusing. She looked down at her plate for a second. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. It must have been a surprise because even the scowling blonde traded her trademark sneer for one of genuine shock. 

It was silent for a moment before I spoke up. 

“Thank you for the meal Mrs Cullen, it’s delicious.” She beamed at me. 

“Thank you dear and please just call me Esme.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

Soon, dinner was over and after a bit more meaningless small talk with Edward burning holes on the side of my head and Alice clutching hand like a life line, the men promptly left the table, disappearing in a blur if expensive suits and cologne. I stood up and helped Esme and the maids clear up.

Esme of course protested, but I insisted and eventually won.

”So Isabella, what are you doing in New York?” Rosalie asked, brow raised, nose in the air, looking down at me, quite literally in her six inch stilettos that had her towering over everybody.

”To start fresh, get my life together.” I answered as vaguely as possible. There was still the elephant in the room that needed addressing and until I knew what these people wanted and who exactly they were, then I’d keep my gob tightly sealed.

”And how’s that working out for you?” The question was rhetorical and was probably meant to be a dig at me, but I smiled at her.

”Well I’m alive and that’s more than I could have hoped for.” I wasn’t joking and she must have sensed that because for a split second, her haughty expression slipped.

”Bella, let’s go to my room. I have so much to show you and ask you. We can have a makeover and sleepover. It’ll be so exciting.” Alice had remained attached to me, like a shadow, always hovering. And although her enthusiasm may seem a bit too much at first and her attachment almost suffocating, I was strangely fond of her and enjoyed the company.

Maybe it’s because I was so affectionate starved, after spending several years alone.

”I’ve never had one of those, that sounds fun.” Her eyes widened for a second before her face quite almost split into a large grin. She seemed to vibrate with excitement, bouncing on the backs kf her feet while squealing. Her excitement was contagious, and I found myself grinning back like a loon.

She gripped my forearms tightly while rambling about what we could do. She began muttering to herself about colours and skin tones when a throat clearing interrupted us. Turning to the doorway, I saw Edward standing there, his eyes intense and as always, on me.

I suppressed the urge to shiver, remembering the way he kept brushing his knee against my thigh and rubbing his foot against my leg under the table during dinner. Judging by his smirk the whole time, he was doing it on purpose.

”I need to discuss something with you Isabella, in private, in my office.” I was sure I wasn't the only one hearing the insinuation in his words. Once again, the smirk in his face and the dark going in his eyes gave away that he did it on purpose.

”No, she’s not coming. We have something planned, don’t we Bella?” Alice turned to me as she addressed me, her green eyes determined and annoyed. Even though her eyes were just as fierce as her brothers, there was something that passed through them for a fleeting moment and it made me pause.

Fear, worry.

“No Alice, this is important business.” Edward growled. She huffed and I could see it escalating into a heated argument. Before Alice could say what she wanted, I placed my hand on her shoulder gently. She turned to face me, her eyes glistening with tears and I instantly softened my features into a reassuring smile.

”Don’t worry Alice, we’re still on for tonight. I’ll be back in a bit. In the meantime, you can pick some movies to watch and please, nothing with Ryan Gosling in it.” She giggled at the last bit, and nodded reluctantly. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, looking at me.

“Thank you.” It was a quiet whisper, only meant for my ears and her tone surprised me. They were filled with such gratitude and sincerity and her eyes shone with admiration making me suck in air suddenly.

Whatever she was talking about was more than the girls’ night we had agreed on.

I turned to Edward and followed him out the room, knowing that my questions would be answered soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

The office he had led me to was large. One wall was covered in bookshelves, which was filled with books of all kinds. The floor was wood and it matched the oka desk which he sat at. There was a nice leather sofa nearer to the back, infront of the fireplace and there was mini bar in the corner.

“Please, take a seat.” I took the seat opposite him at the desk and watched as he gracefully sat down. It was silent for a moment, with him watching me while sexily rubbing his finger across his lower lip.

”James, how do you know him.” Whatever he was in, those words seemed to snap him out of it and he instantly hardened, going into business mode.

”You cut to the chase, don’t you?” It was a rhetorical question but I nodded anyways.

”First Miss Swan, you have to understand who my family are, _who I am_ ,” he began. He slowly stood up from his seat, slowly walking around to stand opposite me. He sat on the edge of it, leaning down to look me in the eye.

I swallowed at the hardness in his eyes.

”I am Edward Cullen and I don’t know what you know from James, but my family is no joke,” he growled at the part about James. “You see, we run this city, in fact, we run quite a fair bit of this country. We provide drugs, weapons, you name it.”

”So you’re the Italian mafia?” I asked. He chuckled darkly, although there was no humour in it.

”Essentially, yes. But, we do not like to flaunt it. The FBI will take anything they can find, anything that will stick, to taint my family name and although everyone knows of the illegal dealings my family are in, no one can prove anything.” 

“What has this got to do with me? Why are you telling me this? The less I know the better, right?” I asked.

”That stoped applying to you as soon as you saw me shoot that man.” I swallowed again, unsure of where this was going.

”See Miss Swan, right now you already know too much, you’re a liability of sorts. The FBI would love to get their hands on you.” 

“So what are you gonna do? Kill me?” I didn’t want to die anymore.

”That’s one option and there’s another. One I’m hoping you’ll take.” He smirked at me, leaning down more so our faces were less than a feet apart. I could smell him. It was intoxicating and a heady mix.

”Marry me.”  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

He sat there, smirking at me, his green eyes sinful and full of dark promises. I swallowed, unsure about how to process this sudden information.

”But I have so many questions. How am I supposed to male a wise decision with little information?” I argued, frustrated at the position he put me in.

”As long as you remain an outsider to our family, I cannot answer much of your questions.” I huffed at his reply, leaning back in my seat, hoping a little distance from him would help clear my head. It didn’t really.

The choice was simple, either die, or marry the sexiest man alive, who just so happens to be the biggest mob boss.

I crossed my legs and unconsciously clenched my thighs and his smirk widened, somehow sensing the growing heat between my legs. I rolled my eyes but sighed, already knowing my answer. 

I guess I was marrying a crime boss.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” The little girl in me was disappointed that I wouldn’t have some cute wedding proposal from a boy who loved me. But instead, my marriage would be more like a business deal. 

“Good.” His smirk widened to become a crooked smile. 

“What does this marriage mean? Is there something you’re expecting of me?” I asked. He chuckled, eyes darkening as he caught the meaning of my question. 

“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do _Isabella_. Soon enough you’ll be willing.” I flushed at his words, from anger or lust I wasn’t sure, so I stood up, to get a little space from him and walked to the fireplace, watching the flame dance. 

He followed me unfortunately, but kept his distance and I could feel his eyes on me.

”So will you tell me how you know James?” I asked. I was dying to know. It was silent for a moment and I thought he wasn’t going to answer me until I heard him clear his throat and take in a breath. 

I turned to him, to see his face. I guess James even left him with a bad taste in his mouth. I shook my head mentally. There wouldn’t ever be a day in history I would regret killing that piece of filth and saving more people like me from his hands. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed something with Alice,” he began. My heart stuttered in my chest. Alice? “Normally she’s so quiet. She hardly leaves her room, hardly talks, and never smiles. Not since a while anyways.” He poured himself another drink as he spoke. 

“She’s so sweet and hyper. She wouldn’t stop chatting my ear off,” I pointed out. 

“To you she is. She loves you and she’s so grateful. You’re like her hero.” He smiled sadly, his green eyes turning glassy. I was almost afraid to ask why. Almost. 

“Why?” I knew the answer before I heard it, but I needed the confirmation.

”You caught her rapist and killed him. Something my family and I couldn’t do.” I sucked in a deep breath. Hearing him saying it hit me in the chest and my eyes burned with tears for Alice. 

It was silent once again, both of us lost in our own thoughts. 

“So when you pulled that trigger, you became part of the family,” he sauntered over to me, standing in front of me. The fire made his hair look orange and casted a glow on his face. 

We stood less than a feet apart and honestly it felt like there was something cackling between us and I swallowed, looking down, away from his eyes. I guess I was afraid of what I’d see. 

“Now, I just want to make it official. My mother’s already planning the wedding.” My eyes snapped up to him. His hand came up to my unbruised cheek and softly traced his finger to my jaw. 

His touch was soft, soothing and I couldn’t help lean into his hand. He sucked in a breath and too afraid of where this was going, I looked down again, closing my eyes. His hand dropped and he cleared his throat, looking away too. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow and we can work out the finer details on everything. Alice is no doubt waiting for you. I’ll see you then _Isabella_.” I walked to the door and looked back at him. 

He had this annoying but sexy habit of putting my name in an Italian accent. 

I gave him one of my own. “See you tomorrow my husband.” I laughed internally as his smirk was swapped for a shocked expression and I closed the door behind me as I left. 

For the second time that day, I found myself feeling happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

Itbsisnt take long for Alice to find me. Just as I wandered back to the kitchen, Alice snatched my arm and dragged me up the stairs. Before I knew it, she had us both locked in her large and feminine bedroom, talking a mile a minute. 

“Alice sweetie, breathe,” I suggested. She smiled at me sheepishly. 

“I was saying, I have raided all the CDa in the house. I have action, thriller, romance, comedy, Disney, horror-“

”Whatever you want,” I insisted, watching hw excited she looked and how happy she seemed. She didn’t look like she holed herself in her room. 

Of course people aren’t what they always seem. 

James taught me that. 

“He told you didn’t he?” She asked. Her eyes were sad, the excitement and happiness dimming, leaving her eyes a pale green. 

“Yes.” She nodded, flopping onto her bed, looking defeated. I could see the tears in her eyes.

”I guess you want to know how it happened right?” Before I could protest she stopped me. “No, I’m gonna tell you, I want this over and done with. I can’t stand pity,” she growled. 

I sat next to her. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed it, but my family is extremely overprotective and traditional. I was seventeen and rebellious and I was sick of my family keeping me caged in the house, talking me into marriage.” The bitterness in her voice was surprising. 

“So one night, I snuck out and went to a party with people I thought were my friends,” she paused and I held her hand. She wiped tears that escaped and sniffed a little before continuing. 

“I met James. He was handsome and charming and I fell for it. I didn’t notice him slip something into my drink until it was too late. And before I knew it, he had dragged me to some backroom and was all over me,” she sobbed. My heart clenched for her and my blood boiled at anger for James. I wish I had made him suffer that much more before I killed him. 

“I was a virgin! He took so much from me. He left me on the floor bleeding and it wasn’t until the next day they found me.” She was in tears and I hugged her to my body, rocking us back and forth until her sobs calmed down. 

“When I came to I found out that my family only found out because those whores I called friends had taken pictures of James kissing me while I as half passed out. Everyone thought I was crying rape because I didn’t want my family to think of me as a whore,” she hiccuped. 

The pain in her voice and agony made me cry along with her. We were holding each other, crying into each other, both letting out our pain and anger in the form of sobs and tears.

“If I had known this, I would have let him suffer longer,” I sniffed. I grabbed a tissue box and handed her some. We both cleaned our puffy, red faces.

“How did you kill him?” She asked.

“To tell you that I have to start from the beginning...” I trailed off. She scoffed.

“We have all night,” she pointed out.

“It’s kinda gory and messed up no doubt...” again, she scoffed.

“I can handle a little gore. I get periods every month.” I laughed at that and she joined me, breaking the dark atmosphere for a split second. 

“Okay. You asked for it.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

I startled awake, feeling hot, too hot. My limbs felt heavy and tangled and my body ached from the awkward angle I slept in. Opening my eyes, I realised I was in Alice’s bed, with said owner wrapped tightly around me, her crazy pixie hair tickling my cheek. 

Hearing movement, I turned my head, careful not to wake up Alice and saw the dark silhouette of a man. He moved towards the TV, switching off the Disney movie playing. He turned around and I squinted up at him.

”Edward, is that you?” I asked, my voice hoarse and raspy.

”I just came to check on you. You weren’t in your room so I guessed you were here.” His voice was low and quiet. Alice stirred for a moment, loosening her grip on me. I covered up her body as the blanket slipped.

”You both exhaust yourselves with your movie marathon?” He asked, gesturing tobthe pile of CDs.

”Yeah, something like that,” I yawned. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside, I noted it was three in the morning. “What are you doing up so late?” I asked.

”Working.” He shrugged.

”Don’t work yourself too hard. It’s not good,” I mumbled, fighting off another yawn. Sleep deprivation was causing a lack of filter. He chuckled softly. He leaned down, his delicious scent filling my nostrils and I felt his hot breath on my forehead, before I felt his warm soft lips press a kiss. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“Sleep well _my_ _wife_ and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He ran a hand through my hair, lulling me even more into sleep. I felt his hand leave my hair and heard the soft click of the door close. Soon, I succumbed to the darkness that beckoned me.

* * *

 Too soon, I was woken from my slumber by something shaking me and bouncing on me. Popping one eye open, I saw Alice on me, shaking my shoulder to wake me up. 

“Bella! Bell! Wake up! We have so much to do!” Her voice was so loud to my sensitive ears I winced and groaned, rolling over and seeking the warmth from the blankets. 

“No. I wanna sleep.”

Suddenly, the blanket was ripped from me and I shivered from the cold. I curled up into myself, trying to keep warm. The silly silk pyjamas were doing nothing to help my cause. 

“No get up and in the shower now or I’ll splash cold water on you.” I had no doubt the pixie would follow through with her threat and judging by the smirk on her face, she knew I had no choice but to oblige. 

I made a huge show of getting up, groaning and hugging and grumbling under my breath. Her smirk widened into a smile. I glanced at the clock and sputtered. 

“Alice! It’s six in the morning! What the fuck?” She giggled and hugged me. 

“We have so much to do you know. We need to go shopping and I need to show you around. Plus, we need to go to the spa and relax-“

”Okay, I get it. I’ll get in the shower. But don’t blame me if I spend an hour in there,” I interrupted her. She giggled and handed me a soft towel and a pile of clothes. I showered as instructed and put on the clothes Alice handed me. A pair of simple blue jeans and a tight black turtleneck.

 I exited, Alice was dressed already, in a cute blue skater dress. Seeing me, she set her make up brush down and skipped over to me, linking her arm in mine and dragging us both out. The girl had a serious grip. We arrived at the kitchen, Alice chatting my ear of the whole way while I just soaked up her happjness and basked in it. Her enthusiasm and happiness was just so infectious.

”Mornibg dears, I wasn’t exoecting you up so early,” Esme greeted us in the kitchen. She was making something delicious at the stove. I saw Jasper and Emmett seated at the bar, eating their breakfast. 

“Morning Bella!” I nearly winced as Emmett greeted me. His voice was so loud for such an unholy time in the morning.

”Is it a family thing or what? Why is everyone so happy and so awake in the mornings?” I grumbled to no one in particular. Emmett answered with a booming laugh and I shook my head at him as he returned to inhaling his food like a damned vacuum cleaner. 

Alice was unusually quiet besides me and I turned to her, noticing how she was in a stare contest with Jasper. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned to me and gave me a forced smile.

”I just forgot something. You can start without me,” and she scurried off, her heels clicking behind her, as she all but ran from the kitchen. Jasper stares after her, even after she as long gone. But I was soon distracted by a plate of steaming food held towards me.

”Oh Mrs Cullen, you didn’t have to-“

”Nonsense dear! I love cooking for all my children and please, call me Esme.” I nodded at her words, taking the plate from her. I took the nearest seat which was one down from Emmett and right opposite Jasper and his intensely blue eyes. I tucked in, focusing on my food, hoping to avoid any awkward conversations.

”So Bella, tell me, what brought a fine classy lady like you over here?” Emmett asked.

”I find the New York accent hilarious and I just had to hear it myself,” I joked. He laughed.

”You think we’re hilarious? I’m many things Miss Swan, scary, intimidating, dangerous, sexy, but I will not sit here and be ridiculed by a hundred pins little girl,” he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles, to prove how intimidating and sexy he was. I snorted loudly.

”Bada bing, bada boom,” I said in a horribly thick New York accent. Jasper chuckled and Esme giggled from where she was making something else delicious.

”Sorry chap mate, I’ll have a cup of tea while I watch Doctor What,” Emmett mocked back, in a horrible attempt of a posh English accent. I mock gasped.

”You uncultured swine, it’s Doctor Who,” he just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

”Well then, don’t mock me. You ever hear of that guy that mocked me?” He paused and I waited for what he was gonna say. “Exactly. You didn’t. I made sure he wouldn’t ever mock me.” He squinted at me, as if trying to intimidate me. I shook my head at him, turning back to my food.

”What did I just say? Don’t mock me!” 

I laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

”So...” I opened my eyes. Alice was leaning back in her seat, much like me in a soft pink robe, with her hair twisted in a similar one. She had some green gunk on her face but I had avoided it, the bruise on my face still painful and the cut still healing. 

“What?” I asked. I had leaned back and closed my eyes as got my feet were massaged and washed by some top of the range massage tech.

God, if the pedicures felt this nice, I wonder what the massages felt like. 

“You and _Edward_.” I was surprised at how she spat his name. I looked at her and saw her face scrunched up into a scowl. 

“What about him?” I asked. 

“Not about him. About both of you. I heard him and my parents talking about your arrangement. Your _marriage_.” Again, I was surprised by the venom in her voice as she all but hissed the last word.

”Do you even know Edward? He’s a player. He uses women. He slept with almost all my friends. And some of them were engaged!”

To say I was surprised by her words would have been the understatement of the century.

”See? He’s not worthy of you. He’s manipulative too and has a horrible temper. You deserve so much better. Don’t marry him,” she pleaded. 

“It’s not like I have a choice. Look Alice, we haven’t gone over the finer details, but the whole thing it a sham. It’s just on paper until the FBI stop snooping around about James’ death. He can do whatever he wants and I’ll do whoever I want.” Her eyes widened as she caught my meaning at the end. 

“Bella...” she trailed off. 

“I’ve handled a lot worse than him,” I murmured. She shut her mouth at that and for a moment we sat in silence, the only sound being the little whirring of the machine as it scrubbed our feet clean. 

“‘I’ll do whoever I want.’ Seriously Bella?” She giggled. 

“What can I say, I’m horny and on the hunt for some meat.” She snorted at that and let out a loud laugh. 

“But seriously, promise you won’t leave. I feel like my brothers gonna do something stupid to hurt you and you’ll run away and I never see you again,” she whispered, her voice somber and serious.

”No matter what happens between Edward and I, I won’t ever let it get between us. I was your friend first before I was his fiancée.”

She smiled and held my hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed what a crazy bunch we all are. For one, those guys in the suits aren’t helping.” She clicked her tongue and jerked her head to the door, where one of the several members of the security unit stood on guard.

“Its understandable I guess,” I shrugged. We settled back into comfortable silence before I asked the question that I had been itching to ask.

”So what between you and Jasper?” I asked, trying to sound casual. I don’t miss the way she tensed.

“Nothing and that’s the problem,” she muttered.

”You like him?” I asked.

”Yeah. And one time when I was a little tipsy, I confessed my feelings for him and tried to kiss him. He all but dropped me and avoided me like the plague for a while.” 

“The way he kept staring at you today and yesterday. He definitely likes you,” I assured her. 

“He only does that because he feels bad about what happened with James. It was after my hurt over his rejection that ultimately pushed me to James. I told him I don’t blame him but he’s so careful around me, tearing me like glass,” she sighed. 

“I dunno, maybe he’s scared.” She looked at me funny. 

“Why would he be scared. He’s my brothers second in command and literally runs the whole fucking mafia!” She exclaimed.

It was clear she was more hurt about this than she let on.

”Maybe he’s scared for you or of you,” I shrugged again. She looked at me funny again.

”Please elaborate.”

”Well,” I began, sitting up in my chair. “I mean he could be scared for you because by you two being together, you’d be even more high profile and a target. You could be hurt by people after him. There’s that threat of you being a pawn used against him.” She blinked at me as I explained. 

“Then there’s the potential threat of you not liking him. I’m sure he’s done some things he’s not proud of in his line of work and he’s probably hiding a closet full of skeletons. He could be afraid that you’d run away screaming if you saw that side of him.” I finished. 

“Of course this is all hypothetically speaking, I mean, maybe he is a douche.” I was beginning to feel self conscious under her unwavering gaze. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. 

“If he likes me though, why did he push me away that night? Why not kiss me like I wanted him to?” She asked. 

“Maybe it’s because you were drunk. I don’t know him well, but he looks decent and maybe wasn’t sure you were speaking or if the alcohol was speaking. And if I’m true about the skeletons in his closet, he’s afraid and self conscious and would need a fucking neon sign and a signed document from the president himself to be confident enough in your love for him to make a move.” I took a sip of the lemonade after u was done. That was enough blabbing for a day. 

“How do you know this?” She asked, looking at me in wonder. I turned away from her, wishing I wore that green gunk now to hide my blush. 

“If you watch people long enough, they can reveal a lot about themselves,” I replied cryptically. A slow smile spread on her face. 

“You know what, I think you and Edward will be just fine. He’s just met his match.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

Spending a day with Alice should be an extreme sport and I’m sure the bodyguards that were assigned to Alice would agree with me. I don’t know how she did it, but Alice, wearing her six inch stilettos, would rush to stores and spend hours analysing the racks before moving onto another shop without giving me or her feet any respite.

Needless to say, I was exhausted on our ride back. I almost fell asleep to the smooth purring of the SUV car as the driver drove us back to the house. Soon enough, we pulled up to the grand mansion the Cullens called home.

It was absolute stunning and I remember marvelling at it when we left.

The door was opened for us and I stumbled out clumsily as my legs ached and my feet protested.

“Thank you Sawyer,” I smiled at the driver. He nodded and tipped his hat at me. The bags were left in the car and when I made to get them out, Sawyer stopped me. 

“I’ll get those Ma’am, you go inside.” I nodded at him and thanked him again, feeling uncomfortable that someone was going to get my bags for me instead of doing it myself. 

The door was opened for us by a young woman with beautiful russet skin and three scars running down her face. I smiled at her politely. 

“Evening Ma’ams, how was your trip?” She asked. 

“It was good Emily. Do you know where my mother is?” Alice asked, handing her coat over. I copied her and handed over the one I wore.

“In the living room Miss Alice,” she replied. Alice sped away, leaving me awkwardly in the corridor. 

“Miss Swan, would you like something to eat?” The young woman asked. She couldn’t have been older than me by much. I shook my head.  

“Please, call me Bella. And no thank you, I’m just a little lost. I don’t know what to do,” I admitted. She smiled warmly. 

“Come in the kitchen and I’ll make you some tea.” I obliged and followed her. 

“You’re not busy are you?” I asked. I wasn’t sure I was breaking some sort of code of conduct where you can’t interrupt the maids if they aren’t working. 

“Not really. Don’t worry, the Cullens are pretty nice.” I watched her flit about the kitchen before placing a steaming cup of tea in front of me and taking a set opposite me in the barstool to nurse her own. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” She laughed. 

“I’m twenty three,” she giggled, brushing a strand of black hair from her face. That’s when I noticed it, the ring glinting on her left hand. 

“Oh wow. Are you married?” I asked, gesturing to the simple engagement ring. 

“No, we’re still engaged. We’ve been together for seven years, since I was sixteen.” I gasped. 

“Wow, so young, and you’re getting married.” I admired her already. 

“You’re one to speak. I hear you’re getting married to Edward pretty soon,” she giggled. I sighed. There was still so much I didn’t know about this little arrangement Edward and I were going to go through. She sensed my unease and gently placed a warm hand over mine. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I know it seems daunting but I just know you’ll get through it.” I found her words comforting and I met her dark eyes. 

“I don’t even know him though. Do you know this whole thing is just a sham?” I whispered the last part, leaning on towards her to no one could over hear. 

“Really?” She asked, her eyes widening. 

“How much do you know about the Cullens?” I asked. 

“Enough that I had to sign a non disclosure agreement.” I was relieved.

”We’re just getting married so the FBI don’t try and use me against the Cullen’s and vice versa. It was either marriage or he kill me,” I explained. She let out a low whistle. 

“You know, I overheard Mrs Cullen talking to Edward. She’s genuinely excited to have you join the family,” she offered. 

“Yeah I know, but the thing is I’m not marrying her. It’s Edward and I’m honestly scared of being left in a room alone with him,” I confessed quietly. 

“He may be scary, but he would never hurt you,” Emily promised and for some reason, the faith she had in him warmed my chest. His staff really respected him. 

“It’s not that. I’m more afraid of what _I’ll_ do,” I explained, looking at her, to explain what I didn’t want to say aloud with my eyes. 

“Oh. _Oh_.” We both snorted and giggled at that. 

“I’m telling you right, I’ve never felt that much sexual tension in one room and I used to work at a strip club and that’s saying something,” I chuckled. She giggled with me. 

“That’s what it was like Sam and I. It was lust at first sight.” I gaped at her words. 

“But then, after hooking up hundreds of times, lust turned into love and now, we’re getting married,” she sighed wistfully. 

“So you’re telling me I should fuck him then marry him?” I asked incredulously. She nodded, her face widening with a stupid grin. “I haven’t told anyone this, but, I’m a virgin. How on earth do you expect me to seduce him?” I whisper yelled. 

She cackled at that and fell into hysterical laughter. It was contagious and soon enough, I found myself laughing at the weird circumstances I was in and the hilarity of the whole situation. 

“I know I know. I’m twenty years old, a virgin whose horny as fuck and will soon be marrying the object of my fantasies. Can you sneak me a drink or what ‘cause I feel like I deserve it,” I joked. 

There was a knock on the door and we both turned to see Emmett enter the kitchen. He had a goofy smile on his face as his eyes darted between us, taking in our flushed faces and watery eyes and almost painful smiles. 

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” We didn’t answer and fell back into giggles, imagining Emmett joining us in our girly conversations. 

“What?” He asked, pouting because he wanted in on the joke. “Tell me!” He whined. 

“If you want to know, we were talking about boys and sex and how sweet innocent Bella really wants to do your brother.” I gasped as Emily had spilled my little secret. 

“Emily!” I shrieked, my protesting muffled by Emmett’s loud guffaws and laughs. 

“Really? You know who’d like to hear this? Hmm?” Emmett teased. I stood up and glared up at him. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh I would and you know it Bellsy Boo,” He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“If you even breath a word of this, I will personally castrate you!” I growled. 

It was all play and jokes though.

Well, mostly. 

“What’s this talk about castrating?” A velvety voice interrupted. I paled and Emmett's smirk widened as Edward walked in. He casually picked an apple off the fruit bowl and took a large bite while leaning against the counter, watching me through amused emerald eyes. 

“Nothing. It’s just Emmett and I have come to an understanding and should he break the agreement we have come to, I will seize his most prized asset as compensation,” I explained casually, fixing Emmett with a glare at the end. 

He mimed zipping his mouth shut and tossing the key. 

“Now I’m really intrigued as to what this whole agreement is about. Emmett has a tendency to blackmail people you see,” his eyes were light and dancing with curiosity as he smiled. 

He was so adorable and sexy and cute and manly all at the same time. It’s not even fair on my ovaries. 

“Lets just say little Bella here wants more balls in her hand,” I elbowed Emmett in the gut hard and he bent over in pain as Edward almost choked on his apple and Emily scampered away, barely holding in her shrieks of laughter. 

“What?” Edward asked, his voice sounding raspy. Jesus, that man can choke and still make it sound sexy. 

I made a move towards Emmett and he backed away quickly, instead turning to Edward and slapping him in the back heartily. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough,” he sent a smirk my way before running off. 

“Do I want to know?” Edward asked me, smirking as I blushed. 

“No.” I shook my head and made a move to leave. A hot hand on my elbow stopped me. I looked up into dark eyes. 

“Can we talk?”


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Bella POV

The fire in the study was once again lit. It crackled softly and the flames danced gracefully over the burning logs, casting the room in a sensual orange glow. It was perfect for some fireside sex. Shaking my head, I felt my irritation spike.

”You wanted to talk, yet I hear no words. Tell me, did you invite me in here to watch the fire while you drink yourself dry?” I sneaked, turning my head at the man who stood in the corner, leaning on the wall, while taking sips of whiskey.

He quirked a brow at me and smirked, his eyes dark from the dim light.

”And what if I did?” His voice was deep and rich, full of amusement.

”If that’s the case, then I’ll be watching more than just logs burn.” I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed and set his drink down, sauntering over to the armchair adjacent to me.

”Don’t worry Isabella, that’s not the reason I brought you here. I brought you here to talk about our marriage and what it entails,” All joking and humour had left his voice. “Now, my family is very traditional. You’re a smart girl and I’m sure you noticed, that the women take over certain duties while the men take over other duties.”

I nodded stiffly. I mean, I didn’t agree with them, but I respected that some women, like Esme, loved playing housewife and mother. I wasn’t here to judge his family’s structure.

”Personally, I won’t expect anything from you. In this house you are free to do whatever you want. But outside, you have a name to uphold and a role to play. I’ve seen to it that Rosalie personally help you and explain to you what is expected of you. It sounds better coming from a woman,” he chuckled lightly. I didn’t bother.

After all, it was kinda hard to digest that outside I’d have to be some pretty piece of arm candy with no opinion or thoughts.

Okay he didn’t say that, but that’s what he was implying.

I could already picture the fights we’d have in the future, with him putting me down and me screaming at him to treat me like an equal. Jesus, I can see the divorce coming before we were even married.

I grimaced at the thoughts.

”At the moment, I can’t give you an exact period of how long we’ll be married, so I’m treating this like we’ll be married until the foreseeable future,” he continued. His face was neutral and unreadable.

 _I_ _bet_ _he’s_ _good_ _at_ _poker_.

”But while we remain married, infidelity is not allowed, from both our ends. I’ll respect the marriage and you as my wife, and in return, you will do the same.” My head spun with thoughts at that statement.

So he’s not gonna have sex with other women and I won’t either. So he’s gonna remain celibate for our whole marriage?I mean, masturbation is still an option but I doubt he’d want his dick chafing. So what did that mean? That we were gonna fuck?

My lip hurt from how hard I was biting and chewing at it.

”Would you prefer this all written down in a proper contract?” He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. His eyes were dark and intense, not quite angry, but not friendly either. I suppressed the urge to shiver.

”No.” I mentally cringed at how husky my voice came out. I sounded like one of those sex hotline operators.

”Do you have any questions?” He asked. Was it me or was his voice a tad bit deeper too? I shook my head, in case my voice came out even weirder.

”Good. I’ve had Emily move all your stuff into my room, you can go settle in for the night.” I made a sound if protest at his words.

”Your room? But why?” I asked. His trademark smirk came back.

”You can’t keep sleeping in the guest bedroom. We’re getting married soon, might as well get used to keeping up the pretences.”

Way to throw a girl into the deep end!

I saw red.

”Bullshit,” I growled. I hated his smugness and that stupid cocky smirk of his. He was clearly abusing his power doing all this shit behind my back. He cocked a brow at me and gave me a challenging smirk.

”This could have waited and you know it.” His smirk just seemed to widen at my words.

”What if I didn’t want it to?” He challenged. I ignored his words.

”You said I can do whatever I want in this house didn’t you. Well I want to sleep in the guest bedroom, and guess what, I will,” I sneered. His smirk dropped and he narrowed his eyes at me, trying to intimidate me.

No offence, but I wasn’t going to be all meek and shy like he expected me to be. I may have to keep my mouth shut in public and infront of his ‘business partners’ but I wasn’t going to tolerate being pushed around.

I’ve had enough shit from the men in my life and I’ll be damned if I didn’t go down without a fight.

He remained silent at my words.

”If you have nothing left to say, then I’d like to leave,” I spoke coolly. His lips twisted into a small frown. He made no move to speak again, resorting back to his favourite hobby of drilling holes into my skull.

I stood up and swiftly left the study, letting out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding.

That man is seriously going to be the death of me. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bella POV

I was positively seething when I left the study as well as extremely turned on and frustrated. That man was seriously going to make my ovaries burst. I’ve never wanted to punch someone in the face and kiss them at the same time like the green eyed cocky sexy annoying as fuck idiot.

I was trying to not rip out my own hair.

So I all but ran outside, into the cool night air, to try and cool down. I walked down the driveway and exited through the gate that protected Casa de Cullen. I had no real destination, just walking down the long stretch of mostly empty road until the ache in my legs replaced the ache in my head and chest.

I slowed down and leaned on a nearby wall, just breathing, running a hand through my messy waves. I blew out a breath and fought the sudden urge to cry. It seemed everything was finally crashing down on me. It was like I had been in a state of shock the past few days since I woke up.

Everything was just moving so fast.

My breathing picked up and I blinked furiously, trying to get enough oxygen into my lungs and settle the queasiness in my stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, bending over and grasping my knees, panting, like I ran a marathon. The nausea subsided and my mind flashed back to a simpler time.

_”Mama look! It’s a frog!” I squealed. The green slimy little thing had fascinated my five year old mind. The creature in question squirmed and croaked in my small palms and tickled. I giggled as it did it again._

_”Isa, put the poor thing down, it needs water.” A soft voice admonished. I pouted but did so, running back to the small pond and setting it free._

_I was sad to watch it go._

_My only friend abandon me._

_I fought tears._

_“Isa, don’t be sad. How about we get some gelato from Old Raphael. How about that?” I gasped and nodded my head furiously, smiling up at my mama._

_She was happy, smiling down at me, her light hair shining in the Italian sun, her blue eyes as vibrant as her matching dress._

_She took my hand and lead us down an old brick road, with me chattering and skipping besides her, and she humming a beautiful tune._

I opened my eyes and realised I was still outside, hiccuping as tears ran down my face. I stood up properly. I sniffled and wiped my face and swallowed down the lump in my throat. 

With one deep, cleansing breath, I pushed off the wall and carried on walking. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Edward POV

”How could she just disappear? Where the fuck is Paul?” I growled.

I was losing my shit. But then again, how else was I supposed to react when my future wife suddenly disappears. 

“He left for his break. He isn’t back yet,” Jasper replied coolly. 

“When he gets back you know what to do. In the meantime you keep looking for her on CCTV and I’ll go out for a drive.” He didn’t respond just did. I rubbed my temple before getting up and heading towards the garage. 

I almost didn’t see Alice standing in the shadows. 

That girl seriously needs a bell. 

“You son of a bitch!” She shrieked. I was surprised at her tone and words.

”What-“ I was cut off.

”You made her runaway! You took her from me with your selfish actions!” She was screaming and I shushed her, worried she’d wake the whole house with her shrieking. It was late and Mom and Dad were sleeping.

”I didn’t do shit Alice, she just left!” I growled, trying to keep my own anger in check.

”You know what? I hope you never find her, she deserves someone better!” She stormed off and I let her. I didn’t have a response to her words anyways.

She was right.

But she could be in the hands of someone much worse out there, a voice in my head nagged.

I rushed to the garage, taking the SUV. I justness in and floored it, the tyres squealing as I turned onto the road without decelerating.

I drove fast, keeping an eye for a figure on the sidewalk, all the while thinking back to our last conversation.

I remember the fire in her eyes, the raw anger swimming in them and the pure rage. It was quite frightening, to see her change from cool and indifferent to a force of nature.  

It completely scared me and tuned me on at the same time. 

I shook my head. 

She probably thought I was some creep, a lowly pervert like James. It made me sick to know I was anything like that sicko in her eyes. 

 _What did you expect dumbass, you literally told her you were forcing her to sleep with you_ _,_ the annoying voice in my head snarked. 

I cursed aloud and hit the steering wheel with a hand. 

Glancing at the clock, I noted it was way past midnight, nearing two in the morning and I wondered how long I had been driving. 

As soon as I find that woman, I’m attaching a GPS on her, I thought vaguely.

And treat her like an animal and make it worse? The inner voice scoffed. 

I curse aloud in no in particular again and wanted to rip my hair out. God, she could be anywhere out there, in trouble, in pain, thinking I was a fucking creep trying to get into her pants. 

Dont you?

Before I could punch the steering wheel again, I caught a lonely figure walking down the sidewalk. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out the car. 

I’d recognise that head of dark hair anywhere.

”Bella? Bella!” I jogged up to her as she turned around. She looked just as surprised to see me, her eyes looking at me confused.

”What are you doing out here?” She asked. The relief I felt was replaced with disbelief and anger.

”What am I-The question is what are you doing out here? We’ve been looking for you for hours!” I yelled. She furrowed her brows and looked at me in irritation.

”I just went for a walk and then I went to get my stuff from my old apartment,” she explained, like she was talking to a small child. I noticed the unfamiliar backpack sling on her shoulders.

”At this hour? This is a dangerous area, you shouldn’t be here,” I said, exasperated. 

“Sorry, I forgot to ask your permission, I forgot I belonged to you,” she sneered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

”You could have gotten hurt!” I was running my hands through my hair from the sheer amount of frustration I was feeling.

“I know it’s dangerous Edward, I’ve lived here for two years, and I can handle myself! I don’t know what it will take you to believe me but I can hold my own!” She snarled, her eyes two dark pits of obsidian, her hair falling on her face, absolutely furious, absolutely gorgeous.

She was like an angry angel.

My angry angel.

It was silent for a bit while we both calmed down from our yelling match.

”It’s just that I thought you ran away because I was such an asshole earlier,” I admitted. I hated how she made me feel all vulnerable. Whenever I was with her, I felt nothing but raw and true emotions.

”You give yourself too much credit, it would take much more than your pervertedness to push me away.” She gave me a small smile and I knew it was her way of accepting my sort of apology. 

God, we were so perfect for each other.

”Come on, let’s go home,” I gestured to the car. I held out my hand for her and hoped she would take it and after a moment of deliberation, she did.

I died and went to heaven when her small hand slipped into mine.

Youd think I’d never touched a woman before this from the way my cock twitched in my pants like fourteen year old.

She looked up at me, all wide eyed and innocent, her plump rose petal lips begging me to kiss them. Her eyes were dark and seemed to see through into my soul. 

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing around my body. 

It was then I swore I was going to do this properly.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV

We drove in silence, not the awkward or tension filled kind, but the comfortable kind that didn’t need any kind of meaningless talk to fill it. That, along with the smooth purring of the cat were lulling me to sleep. 

At one point, Edward reached placed his hand on the arm rest between us, palm up, and unquestioningly, I slipped mine into his, enjoying how warm and firm his hand felt. 

It was strange how one minute we’re at each other’s throat, and the next we’re holding hands like an ordinary couple. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked. We had stoped at a red light and he had turned to look at me. 

“I’ve never been in a relationship before. Not a proper one,”I admitted softly, watching his face. He looked surprised but slightly relieved. 

“Good.” He hummed. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

“Why is that so good? Isn’t that bad? I’m completely inexperienced.” He smirked at me and continued driving, looking at the road. His thumb was distractingly running circles across the back of my hand. 

“That’s good because that means you’re completely mine,” he chuckled darkly and I’d be lying if I said it didnt send a jolt to my core. 

“You’re such a caveman.” I rolled my eyes. 

“If you want, I’ll show you how much of a caveman I can be,” he glanced a me and wiggles his brows at me suggestively. I shook my head and swatted at his arm. 

“But if it’s any consolation, I’ve never been in a proper relationship either.” He turned to me as we came up to the house I had so desperately ran away from only hours ago. 

“So I guess tho whole thing is gonna be a learning curve for both of us. I’m sorry I acted like such a jerk earlier, and I panicked when you disappeared. We may not know each other deeply, but there’s something between us,” he explained. 

I only blinked up at him. 

For a second, he looked sheepish and I swear his ears turned pink. He was blushing. I never thought he’d blush, but lo and behold. 

I smiled. 

“No I understand. I’m sorry for worrying you all,” I apologised. He smiled, a real, genuine smile and I felt I was seeing a new side to him. He didn’t look like the sexy sophisticated man who was all about business. Now he was a young man, smiling and happy and carefree. 

“I’m still sleeping in the guest bedroom though.”

He threw his head back and laughed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Bella POV

“Alice, I swear I am not going anywhere,” I sighed, assuring the hyperactive girl for the billionth time. She had woken me up early in the morning sniffling and hugging me, saying how worried she was about me last night.

”It’s just that I was waiting around and I feel so useless sitting at home,” she explained, releasing me from her death grip.

”We need to find you a hobby,” I muttered. She frowned.

”It’s hard to do anything in this house. My family is extremely overprotective. They don’t even want me to go to university,” she muttered angrily.

”What do you want to do at uni?” I asked curiously, slipping on the fluffy cream sweater and black skinny jeans. I left my hair down as usual.

”I’m not sure,” she murmured, worrying her lips.

”Well, first thing first, if were going to convince your family to let you go, you have to decide what you want to do. That’s how you start a strong argument.” Her eyes flashed to me.

”You’re going to help me?” She asked, her eyes brightening and excited smile returning.

”Yes, but only if you stop waking me so early.” She clapped her hands and bounced on the spot. “Seriously though, we should sign up at the gym, it may help you with all that extra energy,” I added. She scowled again.

”As if my sexist family would let that. They think it has no use fir a woman and I should focus on other things, maybe join an art club or something.” My eyes widened at that, feeling my chest warm with anger.

”Fuck that. That’s just bullshit. We’re signing up and no one is getting in my way,” I scowled. Her eyes widened at me before a smirk fell on her face. She linked her arm in mine and we headed out to the kitchen.

All bravado I had slipped as soon as I saw Edward in the kitchen. No one else was there surprisingly. What was even more surprising was when he glanced up at us and smiled.

”Good morning ladies.” Alice was just as surprised and that comforted me. Edward was just as confusing to the other.

”Morning,” I breathed back. His smile widened and he set his newspaper aside and turned to me. I heard Alice scoff besides me and she let my arm go. I fixed myself a plate and all the while, I could feel his eyes on me. I suppressed the urge to shiver.

I took the seat opposite him and Alice took the one desires me.

”Ao what are you’re plans for today?” His green eyes were bright emerald and looked at me intensely.

”We’re going to sign up at the gym, maybe do some swimming and yoga,” Alice piped up. His eyes snapped from me and to her, darkening slightly as he furrowed his brow. His eyes flashed back to me, looking for confirmation.

”It’s true,” was all I said. He frowned.

”Why?” He asked. I felt my own frown form at his tone.

”Because we both need it. It’s a good way to let off steam and channel negative energy,” I stated, narrowing my eyes at him. His jaw twitchedand I saw the barely concealed anger behind his eyes.

”Fine, I’ll build you a gym downstairs. Alice, you know why I said no the first time, don’t get Bella involved with your silly plans,” he growled. Alice suddenly stood.

”Screw you Edward!” She yelled before running off. 

“Language young woman!” He called out after her. I was outraged at what I had witnessed. Gone was the man I liked and was ogling ten seconds ago and in his place was a deafening pig!

He turned back to me and he looked surprised, no doubt seeing the shit storm about to come from me.

”What the fuck was that?” Was all I could come out with.

”I’m sorry, you’ll have to elaborate,” he rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath, rubbing my temples. After a second I opened my eyes and scowled at him.

”Why won’t you let her go to the gym? What’s wrong with that?” I asked, sounding frighteningly cold and detached.

”She doesn’t need to leave the house. It’s dangerous out there,” he growled back.

”If it’s so dangerous out there why do you let her go shopping all the time? Or to the spa? Is it safer in malls where there are hundreds of thousands people swarming there? That’s the perfect place to get kidnapped,” I sneered.

”That’s why she has bodyguards!” He yelled. 

“She can have bodyguards at the gym!” I yelled back.

”But they can’t go in the changing rooms with her,” he said, sounding exasperated.

”Theres a changing room at the spa too. And bathroom. And a women’s only hotb. Oh, there was a sauna too. And guess what Edward? There wasn’t a single fucking bodyguard in sight,” I growled lowly, the anger weeping into my deadly calm voice.

He was silent, his eyes wide and looking between mine. But I was by no means done.

”Do you know the whole reason Alice snuck out on that dreaded night? It’s because she felt like some exotic bird or something being kept trapped in this house, not being allowed to do anything she wanted. And after the whole dreaded thing you think the answer is to put her in another tighter cage. How does that make any sense?” I asked.

He still didn’t answer, blinking up at me like I had five heads. I took another deep breath, feeling like I was talking to a brick wall.

I tried another tactic.

I walked over to him and he turned on his barstool, watching me curiously. He wore an expensive suit and his jacket was unbuttoned. I smirked and looked up into his eyes, standing betwewn his parted knees.

I stood dangerously close to his face so I could feel his breath on my face and smell his unique scent. I bit my lip and looked at him under my lashes.

”I’m sorry I yelled, but seducing me won’t change my answer,” he chuckled, his breath fanning my face and tickling my hair.

I placed my hands on each of this thighs, using my nails and dragging them slowly up to his waist, where I wrapped my arms around him.

God his body was so solid and firm. I leaned in so my mouth was by his ear,

”That’s not what I’m doing,” I whispered. I pressed a kiss on his cheek, enjoying the way his light scruff tickled my lips, before pulling away abruptly.

His eyes looked at me confused for a second, before flashing to my hand where I held his gun. They flashed back to me surprised.

”Anyways, Alice and I are going out, we might be gone for a while,” I said while checking the safety was on and tucking it into my jeans under my loose jumper. “Have a good day,” I chirped, smiling at him before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella POV

We arrived at the house later that evening, and Alice was positively glowing with happiness and smiled at everyone as we eneyered. 

“Hey guys, what everyone doing?” She greeted. Esme and Rosalie were in the living room. 

“Nothing much. Dinner should be ready soon, are you hungry dear?” Esme asked, watching her daughter carefully. 

“Yes Mama. I’ll go upstairs and be down soon. Love you,” she leaned down and gave her mother a peck on the cheek and gave Rosalie one before slipping out the room. They both turned to me, surprised. 

“Where did you guy go? Drinking? She better not be high,” Rosalie muttered. I shook my head. 

“No we went to the gym for a bit and did some swimming and played a bit of tennis. She joined a yoga group. It really helps with stress,” I added. They looked at each other before glancing at me. 

“Carlisle won’t be glad to hear that,” Rosalie grumbled. 

“Nonsense Rosalie. He’ll understand,” Esme assures and in that moment, I felt sorry for them, for having to lead such a sheltered and traditional life. I may not have had the nicest clothes or even enough food to eat, but I sure as hell didn’t rely on a man and I’d be damned if I ever did. 

“Isabella, I see you’re back.” I turned at the new voice, seeing Edward leaning on the doorframe, in some slacks and a shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Carlisle slipped into the room from behind him and took a seat besides his wife.

“Yes, we just arrived a few minutes ago.” His eyes bore into mine and I stood my ground, keeping my unwavering gaze.

“Good, we need to talk in private.” I. Dosed at his words. I made to get around him and head to his study, where we usually had private conversation. A hot hand on my upper arm stopped me. 

He smirked down at me and held out his other hand, the other staying firmly around my bicep. 

“My gun Isabella,” he purred. I could feel his family’s eyes on us as I reached behind me and pulled out his gun from under my jumper, where it was safely tucked into my jeans. 

I handed it to him and watched as he checked the safety was still on and I rolled my eyes. I knew how to handle a gun. 

“Edward?” Esme asked. I turned around to see her looking between us, giving me worried glances.

”Everything’s fine Ma, we’re just going to discuss this whole marriage thing,” Edward explained. 

“Well don’t be too long, dinner should be ready soon,” Carlisle spoke up. He glanced between us and his eyes as well as is words carried a warning that Edward seemed to catch.

“We’ll be fine,” Edward gritted. He pulled me out of the room and I scurried to keep up with his long legged pace as we all but ran to the study. Once the door was shut, he turned to me, green eyes blazing and mouth twisted into a snarl. 

“Don’t you ever do something like that again!”


	21. Chapter 21

Bella POV

His hair was wild and messy, the strands matching the fire in colour. His green eyes were dark and blazing with an intensity. His jaw was twitching and his muscles were tense and coiled like a predator ready to pounce. I could feel the anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves as he regarded me, yet all I could feel was lust and desire at the man before me.

“Do what?” I asked after finding my voice.

“Steal my gun and waltz away with it. You could have hurt yourself or Alice. Oh and how about you don’t ditch the security detail assigned to you,” he snarled. He took a couple of dangerous steps towards me and I had to push down my hormones and focus on my argument.

“Firstly, I wouldn’t have hurt anyone unintentionally with that gun, I’m not a child and I know how to handle guns,” I began, keeping my voice low and cool. It would do us no good if both of us were raging.

“And secondly l didn’t ditch the guard that fucking idiot decided to chat up a girl half his age. I wasn’t going to wait around till he was done,” I finished. I had taken a couple of steps towards him and we were less than a foot apart.

I was close enough to feel the heat from him and smell his cologne and body wash, mixed with the faintest tint of whiskey from his breath.

”Why must you fight me on everything?” He growled.

”If you weren’t being so ridiculously unreasonable then I wouldn’t have to,” I growled back. Fight fire with fire.

”See? Do you have a response for everything?” He sneered, stepping even closer so that his chest brushed mine. 

”I have a response for everything, I practice them every morning when I wake up,” I bit back sarcastically.

“Why won’t you just shut up? Tell me, do you have an off button under that sweater somewhere?” He murmured, his voice lower than it was before. I looked up at him to see his eyes were hooded and dark, swimming with something else completely. 

“If anyone has the switches it’s you, I can hardly keep up with your PMSing mood swings,” I retorted, rolling my eyes. I was about to move away from him, when an arm around my waist stopped me. 

I looked up at him in surprise as he held me tightly against his chest, his hard and solid body pressed deliciously against mine. He reached up a hand and held my jaw. 

“Seriously, just shut up,” He growled and the sound made my insides turn to mush. Then, he leaned down, his nose brushing mine and his lips hovering over my parted ones. 

After a second ticked by, I couldn’t help it and leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips towards mine. 

His lips were so soft and at first, our lips were just pressed against each other, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips. He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes and after a moment, he leaned back down, atatcking my lips hungrily. 

His lips were firm and demanding and his tongue darted out to seek entrance into my mouth and I let him. I tugged at his soft hair as our tongues fought for dominance and danced together erotically. 

God, I wanted so much more.

A knock on the door disturbed us. He growled into my mouth, sending another wave of lust rushing through me before reluctantly pulling away. 

Looking at him, he was just so gorgeous. His hair was extra mussed, his lips red and shiny and his face flushed. 

The person on the other end seemed to get impatient because they entered.

”Shit did I interrupt something?” Of course it was the idiot lug Emmett. He looked between us eagerly, eyeing our flushed faces and slightly crumpled clothes.

”We were just working out our differences,” I spoke casually, brushing off an imaginary piece of lint from Edwards shoulders. “I take it this argument is closed?” I turned to Edward. His chest was heaving and he looked at me darkly, his hand tightening at my waist before letting go.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, let’s head to dinner then,” I smiled. 


	22. Chapter 22

Bella POV

“So Bella, has Edward told you what month it is?” Esme asked across the dinner table. We were all happily tucking into a delicious roast and the soft clinks of forks and cups could be heard over the sound of Emmett’s loud chomping.

”It’s November?” I asked. She chuckled softly at my response.

”It’s Charity Month. It starts next week. It’s where we attend charity events and make donations to good causes,” she explained. I nodded, but frowned. Were they expecting me to make charity donations?

I used to work odd part time jobs to pay for my accommodations and I was saving up to take online college courses. It didn’t leave me with much disposable income and if anything, I was a charity case, living in a building that was quite literally falling apart. And right know, while I was under the protection of the Cullen’s (Edward’s words, not mine) I was leeching off of their wealth and wasn’t making any money for myself.

”I don’t have much I can give right now.” Esme chuckled and shook her head and Alice besides me giggled. 

“No, she means we have to attend all these posh galas and fancy dinners. Uphold the Cullen name and get some snazzy pics in beautiful ball gowns and stuff,” Alice explained. Realisation dawned on me and was soon followed by dread.

Dresses and heels were my worst nightmare.

”But I’m not a Cullen,” I pointed out. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

”But you will be and it’s time to let the world know that,” Carlisle gave me a pointed look, and I chanced a glance at Edward, who sat opposite me this time and quickly averted my gaze at the smouldering look he was giving me.

”It didn’t look like you were objecting to the idea of it earlier. In fact, you looked like you were getting real cosy and comfortable-“ I delivered a sharp kick to Emmetts shin to shut him up and it worked as he groaned in pain and his knee thudded against the table as he tried to move his feet away from mine.

Alice stifled a giggle and Esme smiled and Carlisle was trying to hide one of his own.

”Anyways, Rose and I were going to get our gowns, maybe you could join us. Alice you can come if you’d like,” Alice shook her head besides me.

”I already know what I’m going to wear, Bella and I went shopping today.” She glanced at me and I could see the excitement in her eyes as she nearly vibrated in her seat and gave her family a secretive smirk. I just shrugged at the eyes on me, not giving anything away.

”Bella? Will you be joining us?” Esme turned her warm gaze on me, nothing like the icy glare the woman besides her was giving me.

”If you don’t mind.”

”Of course we don’t mind, do we Rosalie?” The blonde woman stopped glaring at me, instead averting her gaze to her food and shaking her head at Esme’s questions. We finished out food with light conversation going around. Jasper and Carlisle were debating something historical, Esme was smiling at Rosalie as she prattled on about some thing that had happened and Alice and Emmett were bickering and teasing each other.

I just watched on, feeling strangely peaceful amongst this strange but wonderful family, feeling at home. I couldn’t help but smile fondly as Alice tugged on my arm, asking me to defend her from Emmett.

Edward cleared his throat and stood up, catching everyone’s attention.

”If you don’t mind, I’d like to excuse myself and Isabella, we have something important to discuss.” His eyes never left mine and after a nod from Carlisle, Edward held out his hand and I took it, slippping it into his outstretched one. Emmett waggled his brows suggestively as we left but all I could focus on was the tingling sensations running through my arm as Edward whisked me away to his study.

He slammed the door closed, running a hand through his hair and turning around to face me. He took several large steps towards me and I took several steps back until my back hit the wall. He continued until he had his body pressed deliciously against mine, his arms caging me in.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest, anticipating his next move. He reached out, brushing my hair off my shoulder before dipping his head and skimming the tip of his nose from my shoulder to my ear.

”Tell me you want this as much as I do?” He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

”I want so many things right now, you’re going to have to be more specific.” My words came out in a breathy moan and he growled, pressing against me even tighter until I could feel all of him, including the part poking my thigh.

”This whole thing, this marriage, being part of a crime family,” he growled, pulling back just enough to look me in the eyes. I swallowed at the look in his eyes. He was asking if I really wanted to stick around or if I was only doing it because I was supposedly forced to.

I blew out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding as realisation dawned on me. He wanted to know if my feelings for him and his family were true. It was about more than just sex and lust. I was going to join a fucking crime family and shit is bound to happen.

”If you’re doing this all because you have no choice then don’t.” He took a step back until he was no longer touching me and I immediately missed the contact. He looked away from me. “You’re free. No ones forcing you to do anything and I definitely won’t.” His tone was several degreees colder and I felt hurt.

”And what if I want to stay? What if I want to be here?” I asked. It came out quietly, like a whisper. His eyes snapped to mine, narrowing.

”Why? I’m giving you a free pass. This is your chance to run.” 

“Run to where? To who? No one Edward. There’s not a soul out there in the world that cares about me, no one to miss me. But here, even though I’ve only been here a couple of days, I feel normal and happy, like I belong.” I stepped closer to him. “I already love Alice and Emmett and Esme's like the mother I’ve never had. Edward I want to stay.” I was trying to show him with my eyes and my words how truly happy I was here, trying to convince him I wasn’t doing it all for show.

He sighed, looking torn.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss under his jaw. “I want to explore whatever this is between us too Edward.” It seemed those were the words he wanted to hear because he pushed my against the wall again, and attacked my lips hungrily.

I could feel my lips already bruising from how hard he was kissing me. His tongue plunged into my mouth, exploring every inch. His hand grabbed the underside of my knee and hitched it around his waist and I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as I felt his hardness press against my inner thigh.

We broke apart to gasp for air, but his lips never left mine. His hand grasped my jaw and held it to the side, baring my neck and shoulder to him. He began placing hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of my throat and along my collarbone. Another wave of desire hit me and I wondered how soaked my underwear was right now.

His hand let go of my jaw and raise my other knee and I wrapped my legs tightly against his narrow hips and I moaned as I felt the friction that I so desperately needed.

”Edward,” I moaned, feeling his hands slip under my jumper. One was pressed against the small of my back and the other was running over my stomach and along my ribs until he cupped my left breast. I couldn’t help but buck my hips, needing more friction. I felt like I was going to combust from want.

He growled into my shoulder and grounded his hips against mine, letting out a low groan. Gosh, we had to stop before it escalated even more.

”We have to stop,” I breathed. 

“Do we really have to?” He emphasised his words with another grind of his hips and I couldn’t help the low groan escaped me.

”Yes. Against a wall is not what I imagined for my first time,” I muttered to myself. His eyes snapped to mine and he furrowed his brow.

”Your first time?” He repeated abs I cursed myself for mentioning that I was a virgin.

”I’ve never had sex before,” I admitted. He closed his eyes, letting me down. Was it a big turn off for him that I was so sexually inexperienced. Heading moved away from me yet and his hands were still on me.

He sighed, his hands sliding down to grasp my hips before sliding down even further to cup my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, smirking down at me.

”You’re killing me Isabella,” he groaned, burying his head in my neck. He lifted his head a moment later to look me with hooded eyes. “You don’t go around teasing men like this and then tell them you’re a virgin.” I blushed at his words. “You can’t expect me not to rip your clothes off right now and claim you as mine,” he growled.

I’ve never been so turned on by words before. I could feel my lower muscles clench at the thought of him going all caveman on me.

”No thank you Mr Cullen. I’d like to let the anticipation build up before I give in,” I teased. He smiled down at me.

”Well, if you insist,” he sighed and pouted, looking sad. I chuckled but leaned up and sucked on his pouted bottom lip. He sighed and I pulled back to smile at him.

”Goodnight Edward. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I gave him one last peck before walking out the study, aware of his eyes on me.

 


End file.
